


Paradise

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [8]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Spoilers for the end of Life is Strange 2. Takes place in an AU that combines Blood Brothers and Parting Ways.Sean has had a long day, so he unwinds in a shower with Finn.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Paradise

Sean rotated his head in slow circles as he paced, a yawn taking over his hunched form mere moments later. He was exhausted, bone tired, ready to go the fuck to asleep. It had been an obnoxiously busy day, both for the repair shop and their little...side gig. 

Normally he’d take an hour or two to sit and sketch on the beach. Use Daniel or Finn or simply the sand and the waves as a muse and lose himself in the paper and pencil. But some jackass had the brilliant idea to try and raise a gun to Sean’s temple. Must have been one of Miguel’s men that hadn’t gotten the message.

Regardless, as Sean tossed his sweat slick t-shirt over his head, he was beyond relieved to bury this day in the sand. He trailed into the bathroom he and Finn shared, clothes discarded along the way. A nice, burning hot shower and then bed. Yeah, that was the plan.

“Got room for one more, sweetie?” Finn cooed, hand lacing around Sean’s bare chest as he kissed his jaw. He sounded just as tired as Sean felt, but there was always a playful lit to his voice, always a willingness for adventure.

“Always got room for you.” He clasped Finn’s hand in his own, giving it a soft kiss.

Even through the sunburn growing on Finn’s cheeks, the flush across them were clear as day. “Ever the charmin’ type, Diaz.”

“I try, you’re wearing too much.” Warm hands slipped underneath Finn’s loose tank top, pulling it up and off. It isn’t long before they’re both bare. Scars, tattoos, piercings exposed to one another for the thousandth time. The soft sigh from Sean’s lips makes it feel like the first time. It always did feel like the first time, in the best of ways.

It started slow, Finn’s rich, red-brown locks becoming a deep red as Sean’s hands combed through it, soap suds cascading down his shoulders. “Feel’s nice, sweetie.”

Sean hummed, fingers continuing to run through. “Getting so long, man...it’s beautiful.” Finn’s blush crept down his shoulders, mixing with the warmth from the hot shower spray.

“My turn, lil’ pup.” Finn sudded up Sean’s ink black hair, scratching deep into his scalp just as he likes, rubbing down his tense neck and shoulders. “Easy...been a long day, gotta relax a bit.”

“Yeah…” Breathed out mindlessly, softly.

Gentle, loving touches caressed down Sean’s neck, turning him around. Finn began to lather up the thick thatch of his lover’s dark chest hair. “Always gonna be jealous of this here, but at least I get to play with it. Heh…” He flicked a nipple and Sean moaned, before the younger lover pinned him against the wall of the shower. Chest to chest, groin to groin, lips locked tightly.

The warm water drowned out their moans to anyone and everything but one another. “You’ve got some nerve, Finn. Making me all hot and bothered, mi bebé.” His baby, always his. Finn groans at that, wrapping his arms around Sean and kissing hungrily, tongue lapping into wet heat.

It’s easy enough for Sean to slick up his hands, to stroke their lengths together as Finn arches back, the water spraying as he throws his head back in a groan. Wet, slick, indecent noises filled the small space. “I love you, so much…” Finn drawled as Sean kissed down his throat, adding new marks along the ones he’s had for years. “...need ya inside, sweetie, please...I-I…”

“I’ve got you, Finn. It’ll be okay...I’ve got you.” It only took Sean a mere few moments to rummage behind shampoo and soap bottles to find lube. His slick fingers found Finn’s entrance effortlessly, firm fingers causing him to cry out. 

One finger. Then two. Then three. The water is lukewarm now, what once was sweat slick skin now pebbling underneath each drop of water.

“You feel so good...always feel so good…” Sean panted, rocking slow and deep while Finn wrapped his legs around his waist. It was painfully intimate, the closest to making love the two had had in weeks. 

Quick fucks whenever and wherever they could was the norm, but they took every opportunity when they could steal moments such as these. Finn’s hand trailed along Sean’s side as he bucked harder, faster, litany of praises gasped out between them. He ran his thumb under Sean’s glass eye, his younger lover’s eyes widen with wonder and passion. “Need you to come for me, sweetie.”

He does, with “I love you,” torn from his lips. Boneless and sated, he knelt and swallowed Finn down to the root of his damp, red hair. With a masterful, well tuned tongue and throat, he makes him come in mere moments. 

The now cold water washed away all evidence of their lovemaking, save for the preening, the sweet caress as one dried the other off, the lingering hands and lips as they settled for bed.

It was a tiring day, but another day in paradise. As Finn curled around Sean’s bone tired muscles, damp locks pulled into a tight ponytail as he snoozed, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing Fean discord server and a very special artist on it for motivating this fic and creating this AU universe.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
